Omega
by Xunaly
Summary: Le bitume, c'est son monde. La fumée de cigarette, sa drogue. Le sang, une habitude. Son flingue...sa vie. Ça Sasuke l'a très bien saisi. Depuis sa naissance dans ce monde de merde...dont il rêve de s'enfuir. Si une main se tendait seulement vers lui...
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Omega**

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

_« Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga. Son commencement et sa fin. »_

La grisaille, le froid, le bitume, les immenses immeubles crasseux, les arbres morts, le vent… L'hiver qui s'installait confortablement dans ce linceul décoloré et morne qu'était la banlieue. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux… Enfin, si. Comme une averse bien glaciale inondant la moitié du quartier où une chute de neige importante qui laisserait derrière elle une couche de plus d'un mètre bloquant la circulation. Quoi que sur ce dernier point, ce n'était pas trop mal. Depuis le temps qu'il supportait le ronflement des voitures, il ne disait pas non à une accalmie. Bien qu'elle soit provisoire.

Il soupira avant de se lever, les mains dans les poches, frissonnant sous l'air glacial qui annonçait la saison qu'il haïssait le plus. Oh ce n'était pas forcément la température ou même les intempéries disponibles à cette période de l'année, il se fichait pas mal de la météo à vrai dire… Non, le seul problème était les fêtes existant à cette époque. Il en dénombrait trois : Noël, le jour de l'an et… son anniversaire. Anniversaire qu'il fêtait la veille même de Noël. Ce qui était bien pratique… Du moins il ne savait pas trop vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais fêté. Comme la plupart des jeunes ici, cette date ne représentait pas le jour de sa naissance mais celui de son abandon au pensionnat de la banlieue. Ce qui lui passé toutes envies de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'occasion. Pour lui, son arrivée dans cette banlieue représentait plutôt la date de sa mort.

Il retint un éternuement avant de tourner au coin de la rue pour faire face à une longue avenue bordée de voitures clinquantes en tout genre et de regroupement d'adolescents plus stupides les uns que les autres. Déjà une odeur d'alcool lui fit froncer le nez alors qu'il passait à côté d'un de ces groupes peu recommandables qui formaient malheureusement plus des trois-quarts de la population. Du moins, celle de la banlieue. Certainement que des jeunes pareils n'existaient pas dans le « monde normal ». Les adolescents devaient y être instruits et sérieux. Tout le contraire de ceux qui traînaient dans les rues pourries de ce monde à part. Ce monde qui, même s'il ne le voulait pas, était quand même le sien, celui dans lequel il avait grandit. Et les façades grises de ces immeubles en ruines, témoignaient elles-mêmes du temps qu'il avait passé à vivre ici.

_Oh l'môme ! T'as une sale gueule !

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers le grand dadais qui venait de poser son regard aux pupilles dilatées sur lui. Ignorant ses propos peu accommodants, il continuant sa route sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Il avait ses habitudes et il savait déjà comment le jeune allait réagir face à son manque de réaction. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de sentir une main se refermer sur son épaule pour le tourner face au visage anguleux du mauvais garçon.

_On t'a jamais appris l'respect des aînés l'zarb' ? T'as vraiment une gu… Toi !

Il fallait toujours qu'ils se croient supérieur tout simplement parce qu'ils possédaient quelques années et des centimètres en plus. Ensuite, alors qu'ils font leur pseudo leçon de morale qu'eux même n'ont jamais appliqué, leurs expressions changeaient peu à peu alors qu'ils le reconnaissaient. Bref transition de l'orgueil à l'effroi. Puis toujours, ils relâchaient leurs prises sur lui pour se reculer en chancelant et continuer à le pointer du doigt.

Toujours les mêmes choses. Les mêmes répétitions. A croire que la vie n'était qu'une pauvre boîte à musique dont la veille chanson éraillée retentissant encore et encore, jusqu'à s'essouffler. Et là, il suffisait de remonter le ressort, pour recommencer à nouveau à zéro.

_Toi !

Le nouveau cri du jeune le tira de sa torpeur. Comme d'habitude, le reste du groupe venait de rejoindre leur leader et le fixait d'abord effrayé…puis avec le même regard mauvais. Encore une fois, il savait ce qui allait suivre. Et il ne se trompait jamais.

_Tiens, tiens… Le minus. On parle pas mal d'toi en ce moment dans l'quartier… Ca d'vient gênant pour nôt'réputation…

Il y en avait toujours un pour ramener sa fraise en premier. Notez qu'il était aussi le premier à se faire casser la gueule. Mais cela, c'était plutôt pour la suite. Ils se ressemblaient tous : tatouages, piercings, pansements inutiles. Tous les signes qui pouvaient les faire passer pour des gros durs étaient présents sur leurs corps. Sans oublier aussi leurs aptitudes physiques qui, elles, étaient moins basées sur les apparences. Comme le fait qu'eux aussi pouvaient le blesser. Un exemple ? Il se souvenait déjà avoir pris un mur en pleine face lors d'une de ses bastonnades habituelles.

_Aussi… J'pense qu'tu nous en voudras pas si on t'bouscule un peu… Après tout c'est donnant-donnant… Non ?

Un rire secoua le groupe. Il n'en tient pas compte et se contenta de leur adresser un regard : mille et une promesses de morts. Les plus intelligents fuyaient… Apparemment ils ne l'étaient pas. Le fanfaronnard fut le premier. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier alla rouler au sol, sonné, lorsqu'il lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Et tout dégénéra.

Comme d'habitude…

* * *

_Quelques petites notes de passage :_ Ce court prologue est le début d'un projet encore à ce jour non terminé. Les deux chapitres suivants sont déjà près mais aucun écrit ne leur fait encore suite. Aussi si vous êtes intéressés, je vais malheureusement devoir quémander votre patience pour le chapitre 3.

Au sujet de cette fiction, celle-ci sera entièrement centrée sur le personnage de Sasuke Sarutobi. Bien évidemment il s'agit d'une fiction UA qui se déroule donc dans un Univers Alternatif proche de la vie actuelle avec quelques exagérations volontaires.

En espérant que cette petite lecture vous ait plu.

_Xunaly_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer -- Samurai Deeper Kyo, Akimine Kamijyo.


	2. Chapter 1 : Au bord du trottoir

* * *

**Omega

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 1 : Au bord du trottoir_**

Les toilettes puaient la merde des canalisations. Le sol gras était recouvert de boue, de traces d'eaux sales, de papiers mouillés laissés à terre, virant d'une couleur marronnasse. Le miroir brisé était recouvert de tags dont la couleur s'écaillait, le lavabo ne tenait au mur que par miracle et fuyait. Un couvercle de cuvette était abandonné dans un coin et la porte d'une cabine ne tenait que sur un gond, portant un numéro de téléphone inscrit au marqueur rose.

Joyeux décor.

Avisant son tee-shirt couvert de sang qui lui collait à la peau, il passa ses mains sous l'eau qui se teinta bientôt d'une couleur écarlate, pour finalement l'enlever et le passer lui aussi sous le jet glacial. Des dépôts inconnus étaient restés au fond de la vasque et il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps près des robinets sales.

Remettant le vêtement, il éternua avant de tirer maladroitement son paquet de cigarettes. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté. Son bras le tiraillait douloureusement et son arcade sourcilière pissait le sang, masquant sa vue et le forçant à s'essuyer avec ses vêtements ou ses mains. Jetant le paquet vide dans la seule poubelle à moitié explosée des lieux, il alluma sa dernière cigarette à l'aide de son briquet avant de tirer une bouffée.

Il se mit alors à tousser. Comme d'habitude. Puis repris difficilement sa respiration pour quitter les lieux dégueulasses, la clope au bec. Plus personne n'avait le courage d'entretenir les toilettes publiques. Remontant les escaliers tout aussi sales, il inspira avec ferveur une bouffée d'air glacée qui le fit éternuer encore une fois. L'air nauséabond des égouts avait laissé place à celui sec des moteurs de voitures qui ne cessaient d'arpenter les rues pitoyables de la banlieue où il vivait.

Avisant la rambarde qui bordait le passage souterrain menant aux lieux qu'il venait de quitter, il s'y assit afin de terminer de tirer sa cigarette. Profitant du calme ambiant seulement entrecoupé par les klaxons excédés, les bruits rugissants des moteurs et les rires gras des habitants. Insupportable. Et pourtant il n'avait pas changé de lieu de vie. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Faute de fric.

Il bossait dans un bar pourri, unique enseigne d'une impasse oubliée dont la seule clientèle était les ivrognes du coin et les putes du quartier. Dans un état du même acabit que le reste, il s'était forgé un caractère à tout épreuve en travaillant dans ce bled. Les propositions salaces, les tours foireux, le commerce de drogue, l'alcool… Difficile de ne pas se perdre. Pourtant il tenait bon, tout en espérant quitter ce lieu pourri un jour. Comme la plupart. Même s'il restait toujours quelques jeunes pour rester dans cette banlieue en espérant la contrôler un jour. Tout comme Kôtaro…

Son regard changea de couleur et se perdit devant lui à ce nom. Les années avaient beau passer, les évènements restaient inscrit dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque parole… Plus il y pensait, et plus il s'en souvenait. Plus il s'en souvenait, et plus il y pensait. Sans jamais pouvoir se sortir de ce cercle dans lequel il s'était pris sept ans plus tôt.

_Ce n'est pas bien de fumer à ton âge…

Un claquement de talon lui fit relever la tête. Une jeune femme brune arrivait en sa direction. Les yeux couleur ébène, les traits fins et doux, le physique attirant, la démarche assurée. Le style de fille qui ne courait pas les rues, à la fois sauvage et sophistiquée, déterminée et tendre.

Avec un truc...ce petit quelque chose qu'aucune femme normale ne possédait. Un petit détail sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt. A la fois agaçant et attirant.

Il ne retint pas un soupir de mépris et tira une nouvelle bouffée d'un air désintéressé, ne remarquant pas le sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres de la nouvelle venue. Elle se contenta alors de lever une de ses jambes bien galbées, découvertes par sa tenue, pour resserrer les rubans satin de ses sandales qui entouraient ses chevilles.

Elle portait un kimono fait d'un tissu sombre et aussi soyeux que ses cheveux, à manches longues, s'arrêtant à la moitié de ses cuisses, aux imprimés de fleurs diversifiées colorées dans les teintes blanches et roses. Un obi enserrait ses hanches : bande de tissu noire bordée d'une teinte plus clair, retenue par une ceinture torsadée de couleur rose et sombre, formant un nœud recherché sur le devant de son buste.

Ses yeux entourés de khôl noir, ce qui les affinait davantage, ses cils agrandis par du mascara, la poudre légère qui colorait ses joues rehaussant ses pommettes et le brillant qu'elle avait passé sur ses lèvres fines. Sublime et désirable. Il la fixa encore un instant tandis qu'elle se redressait, avant de cracher à terre pour tirer une nouvelle bouffée.

_T'es trop belle Yuki-san, pour faire la catin.

La dénommée Yuki releva la tête et dévisagea étonnée le jeune garçon avant d'avoir un léger sourire gêné pour détourner le regard. Il avait deviné rapidement, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

_Que cherches-tu à fuir en t'faisant passer pour une pute Yuki-san ?

Il plongea son regard doré dans le sien. Elle se contenta de l'éviter, sans répondre, laissant le silence s'installer alors qu'il laissait tombé sa cigarette à terre pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

_Tu vas jamais m'répondre ?

_Peut être bien.

_Alors que fais-tu lorsque quelqu'un t'prend dans sa bagnole pour baiser ?

_Un garçon de ton âge ne devrait pas parler avec un tel langage…

_Ca dépend d'quel mec tu parles. S'il vit ici où dans sa villa d'bourges dans le « monde normal »… Et change pas d'sujet.

_Je ne changeais pas de sujet. Cela était juste une remarque.

_Pas important, alors tu fais quoi ?

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Elle eut un léger sourire innocent qui figea Sasuke sur lui-même. Un léger frisson lui parcourra le dos tandis qu'il hochait négativement la tête. Il avait eu sa dose d'hémoglobine et de violence pour la soirée.

_C'est bon. J'crois que j'sais déjà en fait. Tu d'vrais penser à faire du catch…

_Tu n'auras qu'à me donner des cours particuliers !

Surpris, il releva les yeux vers elle. Haussant un sourcil, il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit en désignant sa propre arcade sourcilière qui pissait toujours le sang.

_Tu t'es encore battu, Sasuke.

Il haussa les épaules. Il se foutait pas mal des reproches qu'il sentait dans sa voix. Si elle croyait qu'il faisait ça pour le plaisir, elle se trompait totalement. De toutes façons les lois étaient simples dans ce monde. Il n'y en avait qu'une, celle du plus fort. Les faibles n'avaient qu'à crever dans leur coin. Et il se refusait à faire partie de cette dernière catégorie.

_Que comptes-tu faire plus tard ?

Il éternua avant de renifler sèchement pour hausser à nouveau les épaules. Sa main glissa à sa poche et ne rencontra le vide. Plus de cigarettes, c'est vrai. Il leva alors la tête vers Yuki qui, le dos contre un lampadaire ne marchant que par miracle, avait posé son regard calme sur lui.

_M'casser d'ce trou pourquoi ?

_Vraiment ?

Il fut étonné de lire la surprise dans l'ébène de ses yeux. N'était-ce pas le rêve de la plupart des jeunes qui vivaient ici sans pouvoir se soustraire à cette banlieue pourrie jusqu'à la racine ?

_Comme tout l'monde non ?

_Non. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, la plupart ne se sentent pas capable de quitter cet endroit pour la vie réelle. Ils préfèrent trouver une place confortable ici plutôt que de se lancer ailleurs. Ils sont trop habitués à leur vie ici pour la perdre.

Sasuke eut un hochement de tête en repensant au désir de Kôtaro. Peut être avait-il surestimé les habitants de ce bled. Pourtant, ce genre de situation lui paraissait tellement pitoyable à côté de la liberté que pouvait procurer le « monde normal »… Pourquoi rester ici à n'être qu'un vendeur de drogue reconnu alors que l'on pouvait s'offrir tellement plus « au-dehors » !

_Tu es sûr de vouloir partir d'ici ?

Il releva les yeux vers Yuki qui arborait un air sérieux, le scrutant avec tellement d'intensité qu'il se sentit gêné et détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le sol en béton jonché de détritus.

_Ouais.

_Tu sais, tous ceux qui sont nés dans cette banlieue perdent leurs repères dans le « monde normal », ils regrettent, deviennent nostalgiques. Tout ce pour quoi ils ont bataillé, ne répond finalement pas à leurs attentes. Ils se sentent étrangers, reclus du reste du monde… Surtout lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la société ; et n'aspirent plus qu'à retrouver leur nid et les gens qui ont le même esprit qu'eux, au final.

Il fixa étonné la jeune femme dont le regard s'était emplit d'une immense tristesse et nostalgie. Était-ce une idée ou… ? Il hésita un instant avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_T'as déjà vécu ça ?

_Non. Un… Mon meilleur ami a réagit ainsi lorsque je l'ai tiré de cet endroit…

_Mais alors… T'es pas née ici Yuki-san ?

_Oui.

_Al… Alors tu connais le monde extérieur !!

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la force de sa voix et avait presque crié tellement il était surpris. Il avait bien deviné qu'elle n'était pas une véritable pute, mais pas qu'elle était une… Étrangère. Une « Normale ».

_Tu fous quoi ici ?! T'es trop conne de v'nir dans cette poubelle pour jouer la putain !!

_Je survis.

_Tu…

Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'était relevé sur le coup, et se laissa tomber à nouveau assis sur la rambarde en soupirant, se frottant les tempes pour retrouver son calme.

_Tu survis c'est ça ?

_Les loups sont présent partout. Même dans le « monde normal ».

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris par le ton sourd qu'avait pris Yuki. Une véritable promesse de mort y sonnait, ce qui termina de le surprendre. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné un tel esprit derrière la façade de son sourire.

Il se souvenait encore...

_Il faisait chaud. L'été avait pris sa place et les rayons du soleil battaient dur sur le béton de l'avenue qu'il traversait. En courant. Il entendait les bruits de cavalcade dans son dos et les cris de ses poursuivants dans son dos. Ce qui le força à redoubler d'allure, prenant de l'avance. Il avisa alors un passage extrêmement étroit qui donnait sur une cour abandonnée qu'il connaissait bien pour lui avoir déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et celle-ci ne ferait pas défaut._

_Il y courut avant de glisser entre les murs crasseux des deux bâtiments pour se prendre les pieds en cours de route et débouler en une roulade dans l'espace dégagé. Retenant un grognement de douleur, il resta immobile, couché sur le dos, haletant, avant de s'essuyer le front pour pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque les hurlements s'éteignirent peu à peu, au loin._

_Il était seul. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Aussi il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surpris lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette féminine qui se trouvait assise sur une caisse en bois qui traînait là, semblant avoir été poussée d'une des fenêtres des immeubles qui bordaient la cour._

__Je t'ai fais peur ?_

_Le ton moqueur contrastait avec l'innocence qu'arborait son visage et la candeur de ses yeux sombres. Elle s'était levée et lui avait tendu une main assez fine pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il n'avait pas serrée pour se redresser seul tout en reculant de quelques pas. Il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même et la confiance qu'il accordait aux autres était quasi-inexistante._

_Et se détournant de la jeune femme qui eut une moue devant son comportement, il s'apprêtait à repartir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interpelle une nouvelle fois, sur un ton plus sincère, accompagné d'un sourire._

__Je m'appelle Yuki._

_Il s'était tourné vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Rares étaient les gens qui se présentaient aussi facilement de nos jours. L'identité était devenue une véritable source de problèmes et la plupart utilisaient de faux noms pour survivre. Se basant sur le fait que l'inconnue devait faire de même pour le lui dire aussi facilement, il haussa les épaules. Lui ne mentait jamais. Et cela ne lui servait jamais à rien. Tout le quartier connaissait déjà son véritable prénom._

__Sasuke._

_Et il se glissa à nouveau entre les immeubles, ne prenant pas conscience du fait que la jeune femme avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de baisser la tête, les yeux emplis de tristesse._

_Le lendemain, elle l'attendait à la sortie du bar où il travaillait._

_Je vais bientôt repartir si tout va bien.

Il sursauta, sortant de sa réflexion pour se plonger dans le regard sombre de Yuki. Celle-ci se redressa, quittant l'appui du lampadaire avant de décroiser ses bras.

_Je vais retourner dans le « monde normal ». Peut être pas définitivement. Mais pour une longue durée. Du moins je l'espère.

Il se figea sous l'annonce. La jeune femme était l'une des seules connaissances en qui il avait relativement confiance et avec qui il s'était facilement lié. Apprendre son départ le retournait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Allait-il se retrouver à nouveau seul ?

Une voiture s'approcha du trottoir, sombre, effilée, certainement volée… Et apparemment pour Yuki qui s'en approcha alors que Sasuke baissait la tête au sol, serrant les dents. Se rendant à peine compte que du sang s'échappait de ses paumes, tellement ses poings étaient contractés.

_Je peux t'emmener si tu veux.

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il se redressait brusquement, ses yeux dorés écarquillés par la stupeur alors que la jeune femme ouvrait la porte du véhicule, les conducteurs ne se doutant pas de l'enfer qui les attendait. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant d'annoncer d'un murmure assez bas, avec un visage impassible qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusque là.

_Réfléchis bien, ne fait pas la même erreur que mon ami… Sasuke.

Et elle monta dans la voiture, sensuelle, qui repartit dans un rugissement de moteur, laissant le jeune garçon encore stupéfait, seul, assis sur sa rambarde rongée par la rouille.

Il resta ainsi immobile pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de se sortir de sa léthargie. La première chose qui parvint à son esprit et le força à se lever, fut la joie. Partir. Il allait enfin pouvoir partir ! A cette idée un sourire discret se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait des lieux, traversant la route de l'avenue. Ne prêtant aucune attention au groupe de jeunes qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un poste de radio. Ni à la véritable pute qui, accoudée à une voiture, lui adressa un clin d'œil engageant.

L'esprit et le cœur enfin allégés depuis trop longtemps, les rues miteuses de la banlieue lui apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau. Son existence même prenait un tournant. Du moins… Si Yuki tenait parole.

Et sa joie disparut.

* * *

_Quelques notes au passage : _Voici donc la suite de cette fiction un peu plus tard que je ne l'avais réellement prévu. Je m'en excuse.

Le prochain chapitre est, comme je vous en avais fais précédemment part, bien disponible. Cependant je ne le publierai que d'ici quelques jours, toujours dans l'espoir de pouvoir rattraper un peu mon retard concernant le troisième chapitre.

Sur ce, comme toujours, j'espère que cette courte lecture vous a diverti.

_Xunaly

* * *

_Disclaimer : Samurai Deeper Kyo -- Akimine Kamijyo.


	3. Chapter 2 : Fuite

_

* * *

_

**Omega

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 2 : Fuite_**

Son poing rencontra sa cible dans un bruit atroce d'os brisés. Avec un peu de chance, il lui avait déboîté la mâchoire. L'autre se reculant sous la force du coup, il en profita pour lui envoyer d'une formidable détente son pied dans le menton avant de le finir d'un coude dans les côtes qui coupa le souffle de son adversaire pour lui asséner un dernier coup magistrale à la nuque. L'autre s'effondra à ses pieds pour ne plus bouger, certainement sonné par les assauts de Sasuke qui en profita pour s'éloigner.

Une énième bagarre avait éclaté au bar et comme d'habitude, il se chargeait de calmer les ardeurs. Si l'un était partit rapidement, l'autre, certainement trop saoul pour raisonner correctement, lui avait foncé dessus avec l'idée de lui coller une sacré correction. Ce qui prouvait bien que l'alcool lui était monté à la tête car personne n'aurait été assez stupide pour faire de même en connaissant la réputation de l'adolescent. Finalement, les choses ne s'étaient pas réellement passées comme l'homme s'y attendait. Au final c'était lui qui avait pris les baffes.

Le garçon soupira avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le pub crasseux déserté à cette heure de la nuit. Seul un ivrogne restait, endormi sur sa table. Il avait renversé sa bière en somnolant, et le liquide ambré coulait sur ses habits en sale état. Un spectacle affligeant, mais habituel pour Sasuke qui s'occupa de nettoyer les autres tables en silence.

Son esprit restait cependant préoccupé par les propos de Yuki. Il n'avait pas recroisé la jeune femme et commençait à croire qu'elle était partit sans lui. Car il comptait bien l'accompagner, peu importe le fait qu'il pouvait être déçu. Il s'habituerait à la société, il se fonderait dans le paysage. Il s'en savait capable. Ce ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Reprenant son chiffon tellement dégueulasse que c'était à se demander s'il ne salissait pas plus les tables qu'autre chose, il récupéra un verre oublié au passage qui lui colla aussitôt à la main et revint au bar où il se glissa derrière. Jetant son torchon au passage, il passa l'objet sous l'eau avant de le poser avec les autres sur une étagère derrière le comptoir.

Un bruit attira alors son attention et il se tourna pour remarquer que l'ivrogne se sortait doucement de sa torpeur. Remarquant l'état de ses vêtements, il eut un reniflement digne d'un porc avant de redresser son verre. Il se pencha alors vers la table pour lécher la flaque de bière qui s'y trouvait sous le regard dégoûté de Sasuke qui se replongea dans ses tâches pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce spectacle dégradant.

_Et toi ! L'gamin !

Soupirant, il se redressa, reposant une bouteille d'alcool qu'il entreprenait de nettoyer pour lever les yeux vers le dernier client. Celui-ci se redressait maladroitement, jetant quasiment sa chaise à terre avant d'arriver vers le comptoir d'une démarche maladroite et peu assurée.

_Et toi ! Répéta-t-il de sa voix éraillé.

Il se pencha sur le bar tandis que Sasuke se reculait. Loin, très loin de l'haleine pestilentielle qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Pardon, de sa gueule. On ne pouvait plus parler de bouche dans ces cas-là.

_T'connais bi… Bien Yuki-chan… Hein ?!

Se bouchant les oreilles sous la force de voix de l'ivrogne, il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers l'homme qui eut une toux grasse, crachotant gaiement sur le comptoir.

_Bah'ui ! On t'voit toujours traînassé… Avec c'te putain ! F'drait penser aux autres !

Il eut un rire grave qui dérailla en une nouvelle quinte de toux. Sasuke le fixa, profondément désespéré pour son pauvre bar qu'il venait tout juste de nettoyer. L'ivrogne sortit un mouchoir tout aussi piteux que son état avant d'essuyer la bave qui s'écoulait de sa gueule, pour reprendre après avoir reniflé :

_Tu sais… J'te conseille pas de t'faire la 'tite Yuki-chan. Après tout elle est à la tête de plusieurs banques… Tu vas t'mettre dans la merde avec des relations pareilles…

Sasuke se figea sur place aux paroles de son interlocuteur. Yuki ? A la tête de plusieurs banques ? L'homme était pire que saoul ! Sérieusement dérangé plutôt ! Cependant… Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout il ne connaissait rien de la jeune femme et elle fuyait des ennemis. On n'obtenait des adversaires qu'en devenant trop dangereux pour eux.

_Yuki dirige des banques ?

_T'as une jolie voix… Ouais ! La Sanada's Bank. Ensemble d'établissements. Elle dirige sa seule… Mais d'puis qu'elle a des tueurs aux trousses… Elle a disparu. App'remment elle fait la pute dans c'quartier pour leur 'chapper, en attendant.

_En attendant ?

_Ouais. Ses gardes d'corps. Des gars qui serrent sa famille d'puis un moment. 'Sont sur l'autre continent. Moi aussi j'aimerai garder son corps… C'doit être sympa un job pareil…

Il eut un nouveau reniflement avant de papillonner de ses paupières lourdes et de froncer ses sourcils velus. Il eut un léger tressaillement avant de cracher sur le comptoir pour s'essuyer la gueule du revers de sa main aux doigts boudinés.

_'Fin. Elle doit baiser com' une déesse. Mais lâche la. C'pas une femme pour toi. T'es qu'un môme en plus. Tu dois avoir la quinzaine… T'es tout jeun'. Alors qu'elle a quarante piges.

_Quarante ans !

_Ca s'voit pas hein ? Bien conservée… Hein ? Elle a l'peau tout' douce non ?

Devant l'expression niaise de l'ivrogne, Sasuke sentit la rage s'emparer de lui alors qu'il reposait un verre plus violemment qu'il ne le pensait. Qui était ce pauvre gars qui venait lui faire la leçon ? Coucher avec Yuki ? N'importe quoi. Et pourquoi lui sortir ça tout d'un coup ? Il devait tout inventer pour lui faire peur et tenter de l'éloigner de la jeune femme. Tout simplement.

_Vire ton cul de là… Répliqua-t-il, menaçant.

L'ivrogne eut un rire goguenard et gloussant tel un dindon, il tituba jusqu'à la porte en essayant d'imiter la démarche assurée de Yuki en tortillant maladroitement ses hanches, pour fermer la porte, laissant un Sasuke en fureur qui se retient de briser le verre qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ? Il cherchait à le déstabiliser. Mais pourquoi vouloir l'éloigner de Yuki ? Jaloux peut être… Il est vrai que tout le quartier rêvait de coucher avec elle alors que la jeune femme s'occupait personnellement de ceux qui la prenaient dans leurs voitures. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs trouvé bizarre de ne pouvoir baiser avec la soi-disante pute. Et Sasuke était l'un des rares à faire la conversation avec elle…

Il poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, ayant passé un rapide coup de torchon pour nettoyer le cracha immonde de l'ivrogne sur le comptoir. Cet être repoussant avait réussi à lui occuper l'esprit pour un long moment encore. Il avait dû mal à croire que Yuki tenait une impressionnante filiale de banque, et même si la jeune femme était en danger, il y avait certainement d'autres moyens d'assurer sa sécurité que de venir ici. Pourtant, elle dégageait une telle aura, qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait une fonction aussi importante. Il la voyait même très bien derrière son bureau, à la tête d'une puissante entreprise. Du moins, plus qu'au bord des trottoirs.

Pourtant, cela l'énervait. Il n'avait jamais rien caché à la jeune femme. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien de réellement secret à garder pour lui. Enfin… Bref. Il avait déjà bien compris qu'elle n'était pas là pour rien et qu'un certain mystère l'entourait. Cependant, il se sentait étrangement trompé suite aux paroles de cet ivrogne. Savoir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ou évoqué quelque chose qui occupait une place aussi importante dans sa vie, le rendait curieusement déçu. Finalement, il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance alors ? Peut être même qu'aucune de ses paroles n'avaient été vraies jusque là… Dire qu'un ivrogne en savait plus que lui. Si du moins tout cela était vrai…

_Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Je te paye pas à te branler !

Il sursauta pour se tourner vers son employeur qui venait d'entrer dans le pub désert. Grand, imposant, à la musculature surdéveloppée, une prestance impressionnante. Des cheveux grisonnant assez longs, des tatouages divers sur les bras et les jambes, un débardeur blanc cassé et un jean troué. Le barman typique du coin. Du moins, si l'on excluait le bandeau qu'il portait sur son œil droit. D'après ses propres dires, il l'avait perdu jeune d'une maladie.

_T'en veux une ?

Ecarquillant les yeux devant la cigarette qu'il lui proposait, Sasuke acquiesça finalement pour s'en saisir en le remerciant d'une voix inaudible. Rare était ce genre d'occasions, surtout en sachant que son employeur était un véritable radin et qu'un paquet de cigarette devenait une denrée chère. Mais bon, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois attentionné… Et bourru, surtout.

_Tss… C'est cassé l'autre crado ?

_Hum….

_C'est pas une réponse « hum » !

_Y'a plus personne d' façons. Ca s'voit.

_Toujours autant de répartie le mioche.

Le patron s'approcha du bar avant d'en tirer une bouteille d'alcool qu'il vida dans un verre de bière. Sasuke tira maladroitement sa cigarette et se mit à tousser. Se reprenant, il s'occupa de monter les chaises sur les tables, tandis que son employeur se laissait tomber sur le seul canapé du bar, faisant face à un vieux poste télé.

Bientôt ne se fit entendre que les bruits caractéristiques d'un match de foot dans la salle. L'adolescent cacha un bâillement et s'occupa de la poubelle avant de sortir pour la jeter dans la benne à ordures proche où vivait de temps à autres un SDF.

Ceci fait, il quitta la petite cour se situant derrière le bar en s'étirant avant de rentrer après avoir fermer la porte. Son employeur s'endormant sur le canapé, il alla chercher une immense couverture en soupirant et dans un excès de bonté, recouvrit l'homme avec pour sortir de la salle et grimper à l'étage, dans la partie habitée.

S'arrêtant finalement au cinquième et dernier étage, il ouvrit maladroitement la porte avant de tomber sur ce qui lui servait de chambre : un ancien débarras. Exigu, la pièce contenait à peine un futon simple et une armoire. Une table basse se trouvait contre sa couche, ce qui obligeait à l'enjamber pour aller dormir tellement la place était minime. Un portemanteau recouvert par des vêtements divers était suspendu à la porte tandis qu'un velux apportait un peu de lumière. Quand à la salle de bain, elle était commune et se trouvait quelques étages plus bas. Ne vivait ici que le patron et ses femmes d'un soir.

Sasuke passa par-dessus la petite table où un pistolet de métal froid était posé pour se retrouver debout sur son futon, enlevant ses vêtements qu'il accrocha au portemanteau surchargé. Il fouilla dans son armoire pour en extirper un débardeur simple et un pantalon d'aïkido dont il s'habilla. Finalement il se laissa tomber sur le matelas dénué de draps avec un soupir soulagé, appréciant le calme qui régnait ici.

Chassant ses pensées se tournant encore vers Yuki et l'ivrogne, il se laissa plongé dans le sommeil avec plaisir. Echappant à la réalité de son monde pour garder espoir et ne pas se perdre. Tout comme Kôtaro…

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore fermés, baillant et s'étirant sans cesse. La nuit avait été particulièrement agitée. Tout comme celles qui ont précédé et celles qui suivront. Toujours le même cauchemar, incessant. Il le revoyait sans cesse, chaque nuit, s'imprimant de tous les détails, de toutes les sensations... S'enfonçant dans la torpeur du noir. Et comme d'habitude, il se réveillait au son du coup de feu.

Se redressant maladroitement à genoux, son regard se posa automatiquement sur la seule arme qu'il possédait en dépit de son corps : un pistolet en inox. D'une main encore tremblante de sommeil, il s'en saisit pour l'amener à son visage et le contempler en silence. Assez lourd, facilement maniable, de taille moyenne avec un canon proportionnel à l'ensemble, son manche, pour une meilleure prise en main, était recouvert d'une plaque anti-glissements de couleur noire, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste. D'une précision remarquable, son chargeur se limitait à vingt cartouches et son calibre était de neuf millimètres. Sa particularité résidait en la seule décoration qui s'y trouvait présente en relief : une rosace des vents.

Il eut un soupir et se mit debout, reposant l'arme à sa place initiale sans un regard pour l'objet meurtrier. Il lui arrivait souvent de le porter sur lui, cependant, il ne s'en était pas servit depuis de nombreux mois et n'aimait pas particulièrement le contact froid du pistolet sur sa peau. Tout comme le bruit caractéristique du coup de feu malgré le fait que l'arme était assez silencieuse. Il l'entendait suffisamment dans ses rêves.

Sortant de sa chambre, il descendit quelques étages pour se retrouver dans la salle de bain dans un état bien différent que celui des toilettes publiques. Il s'approcha d'abord du lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Histoire d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

_Sas'ke !

Son patron débarqua si soudainement qu'il en sursauta et éclaboussa le miroir. Se tournant vers l'homme, le visage encore mouillé, légèrement en rogne de se faire réveiller aussi violemment le matin, il fut surpris de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de son employeur.

_Quelqu'un t'attend en bas ! Joli morceau… Je ne savais pas que tu en connaissais des comme ça… Et tu ne m'en parles même pas ! A moi ! Ton patron adoré ! Je me demande en plus ce qu'elle te trouve… Peut être ton côté gamin…

N'écoutant pas le reste des paroles de l'homme, il se précipita dans l'escalier, le cœur battant. Si c'était bien elle… Ignorant ouvertement les premiers clients du matin et le fait qu'il se trouvait en pantalon d'aïkido noir passé sur un débardeur vert, il débarqua dans la salle principale, cherchant une quelconque chevelure brune.

_Je ne pensais pas déclencher de telle réaction chez toi Sasuke-chan ! Cela me touche que tu te précipites avec autant d'ardeurs…

Se retournant, il eut une moue indigné, et totalement craquante, pour la jeune femme qui se tenait assise au comptoir, jambes croisées, attirant la plupart des regards sur sa délicate silhouette enserrée dans un tee-shirt sombre et un jean évasé, dévoilant une paire de bottes. Légèrement maquillée, aussi fraîche que d'habitude, des anneaux enserrant ses poignets, elle était aussi belle qu'hier soir.

_Tu es prêt ?

_Hum… Non. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_Je m'en doutais. Je t'attends alors. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes ou le chauffeur va me gronder. Annonça t-elle boudeuse, telle une gamine.

_Chauffeur ?!

_Et oui !

Devant son air goguenard, il fronça les sourcils avant de remonter rapidement en haut, avalant facilement les cinq étages pour prendre le strict nécessaire et balancer le tout dans son sac. Attrapant quelques rares vêtements au passage, il se tourna finalement vers le pistolet qui attendait toujours sagement à la même place. Puis s'en saisit avant de le passer à sa ceinture tout en le dissimulant sous son débardeur. Il hésita à changer de tenue et haussa les épaules, cela ne choquait pas, pour redescendre et trouver son patron en pleine discussion avec Yuki. Certainement pour régler le problème de son départ.

_C'est bon ?

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant auquel il répondit plus timidement. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il était sûr de partir, de toutes façons, il se savait prêt. Néanmoins, les questions qu'il se posait depuis l'évocation de l'ivrogne, tournaient encore dans sa tête. Et l'histoire du chauffeur semblait confirmer les dires de l'inconnu.

_Bien alors nous y allons. Encore merci pour votre générosité.

_Mouais… Sasuke est un mioche sympa… J'espère que tu penseras à venir me voir si tu passes par ici sale môme !

_J'hésiterai pas Bonten !

_Je préfère ça !

Le patron se glissa alors derrière le comptoir pour empocher la liasse de billets impressionnante, donnée par Yuki qui entraîna alors Sasuke au-dehors, apparemment d'humeur plus que joyeuse, comme le démontrait ses pas légèrement sautillants et le sourire qui étirait ses fines lèvres.

_J'savais pas qu'ma présence t'rendait ainsi… Si j'avais su avant… Commença alors l'adolescent en prenant le même ton de voix qu'elle avait utilisé pour le même genre de réflexion.

Pour toute réponse elle lui adressa une imitation parfaite de sa moue indignée avant de sortir de la petite impasse pour faire des signes de mains à une voiture qui les attendait plus loin. Sasuke se figea devant le véhicule. Sombre, assez discret, il n'était cependant pas le genre qui sillonnait la banlieue en long et en large. Même les anciennes « connaissances » de Kotaro n'avaient possédé pareil engin.

_Joli n'est-ce pas ?

Cette découverte rappela alors le garçon à l'ordre. Immobile, il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la voiture. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière arrière, il en profita alors pour lui annoncer sur un ton plus calme et sérieux :

_Faudrait qu'on parle un peu d'ta situation, Yuki-san.

_Oh ?

_Ou plutôt, d'la situation d'ta Sanada's Bank…

Déjà surprise par les premières paroles de Sasuke, elle se figea aux suivantes avant d'avoir un léger sourire triste, se tournant vers lui pour planter son regard sombre dans le sien.

_Je vois que tu es au courant. Finalement ma couverture n'est peut être pas au point… Ecoute, je suis désolée d'avoir dû te tromper comme ça. Mais promis, je t'expliquerai tout, un peu plus tard cependant. Il y a encore pas mal de choses que nous devons faire…

_Com' quoi ?

_Pour ton intronisation dans le monde réel Sasuke... Je me suis occupée de la plupart des papiers. Cependant, il y a des règles à suivre… Tu risques d'être pas mal dépaysé. J'espère que tu es prêt ?

_J'le suis.

_Je n'en doutais pas. Allez en voiture ! Saizo on peut y aller !

Yuki avait pris place sur la banquette arrière et l'adolescent s'assit à ses côtés, en profitant pour entendre un grognement étouffé semblant répondre à l'ordre de la jeune femme. L'intérieur assez spacieux, il laissa ses yeux dérivés sur l'ensemble du véhicule avant de croiser un regard sombre et assez étonné, qu'il pouvait voir dans le rétroviseur. Le conducteur se retourna, dévoilant alors un homme assez jeune aux longs cheveux sombres enserrés dans un bandana défraîchi par le temps.

_Un gosse ! Hurla alors le dénommé Saizo.

_Oui un gosse.

Se figeant, le conducteur dévisagea Yuki qui semblait s'amuser de la situation, avant de refixer à nouveau Sasuke qui, se sentant gêné, détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à l'extérieur. Le temps de quelques secondes et Saizo eut un soupir pour démarrer la voiture dans un ronronnement de moteur bien différent des rugissements auxquels était habitué l'adolescent. Celui-ci, les yeux posés sur les rues qui défilaient une à une, semblait adresser un dernier adieu à cette banlieue où il avait vécu depuis sa naissance.

Une légère nostalgie s'empara de lui. Nostalgie qu'il repoussa rapidement pour faire face à sa nouvelle vie. Enfin il allait voir le « monde normal ». Enfin il se cassait comme il en avait toujours rêvé ! Et se retournant, il adresser un magnifique sourire à Yuki. Celle-ci y répondit, apparemment rassurée sur sa réaction. Peut être que cette fois serait différente de l'autre…

* * *

_Quelques notes au passage :_Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est évidemment toujours mon soucis de temps pour pouvoir continuer cette fiction. Je vous avoue qu'elle n'est pas ma priorité et que mon mon écrit principal passe avant, d'où mes retards quant aux nouveaux chapitres. Je m'en excuse encore, j'essayerai néanmoins de la terminer comme il se le doit.

Sur ce, en espérant comme toujours une agréable lecture ainsi passée.

_Xunaly

* * *

_Disclaimer : Samurai Deeper Kyo -- Akimine Kamijyo.


	4. Chapter 3 : Chez soi

_

* * *

_

**Omega

* * *

**

_Chapitre 3 : Chez soi_

L'effervescence régnant dans les avenues propres du « monde normal » était bien différente du bordel de la banlieue. Si là-bas la mode était à traîner avec une bande de copains, une pute dans le tas et une bagnole clinquante en guise de siège, ici c'était le contraire. Certes, la plupart des jeunes « normaux » étaient avec des amis, mais ils s'activaient à admirer les devantures des boutiques. Sasuke remarqua au passage qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de tels espaces aussi attrayants au milieu des immeubles gris de son monde.

Quant aux adultes, cela dépendait. Certains hommes habillés de tenues qu'il n'avait lui-même entraperçu que chez les maquereaux du coin, et encore, traversaient rapidement les rues pour se rendre dans des immenses buildings dardant leurs sommets vers le ciel. Des femmes dans le même genre d'habits faisaient de même alors que d'autres vêtues plus simplement tiraient par la main un quelconque enfant au regard émerveillé ou, au contraire, récalcitrant.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce regard d'enfant « normal » était chargé de toutes les émotions que lui-même n'avait jamais connu. Cette constatation lui rappela combien il était différent des autres. Si les banlieusards appelaient ce « monde normal », alors que représentait leur ville oubliée aux yeux des gens « normaux » ? Comment allait réagir quelqu'un en apprenant qu'il venait d'un endroit où le ciel n'est pas bleu, où la façade brillante des immeubles n'est plus que crasse, où les magasins ont laissé place à des commerces peu engageants, où les enfants ont les mains tâchées de sang dès leur plus jeune âge ?

_Sasuke…

La voix de Yuki le tira de sa réflexion. Ils venaient de quitter la voiture donnant réalité aux lieux que l'adolescent avait découvert derrière la vitre légèrement teintée du véhicule. Réalité qui lui éclatait maintenant au visage alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience de sa décision. Maintenant Yuki le fixait avec une légère inquiétude, attendant sa réaction qui déciderait de la suite des évènements. Allait-il fuir ? Regretter ?

Il ne savait pas. En ce moment même, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son regard accrocha à nouveau le monde qui se pressait sur les trottoirs, les façades, les devantures… Les éclats de rires, les discussions bourdonnant à ses oreilles. L'odeur enivrante de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air... Des sensations qui ne lui étaient jamais parvenues avec autant de force et de vie. Des sensations presque inconnues qu'il découvrait avec un trouble qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Sa main rencontra alors l'inox froid de l'arme qu'il portait toujours cachée sous son tee-shirt, attachée à sa ceinture. Sursautant, il se retint de la sortir et se contenta du contact léger avec son métal, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Un frisson parcourra son corps entier alors que, de nouveau, les souvenirs le happaient. Se crispant sous eux, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme et se tourner vers la jeune femme, ignorant le dénommé Saizo qui les fixait en silence.

_J'ai peur…

Il crut que son murmure ne parviendrait pas à Yuki tellement le bruit extérieur était intense. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, celle-ci eut un sourire et attrapa la main qu'il avait posée sur son arme. Le contact chaud de sa peau le surprit alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire, apparemment rassurée par sa réaction.

_C'est normal. Cela prouve que tu es sur la bonne voie… Tu es étonnant de maturité Sasuke.

L'adolescent releva ses yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Un regard que peu de personne avait apprécié. Un regard étrangement doré, emplit d'interrogations diverses, étonnamment profond…et un peu perdu en ce moment même. Un regard qui lui avait valut pas mal d'ennuis avec les jeunes de banlieue. Un regard différent qui avait éloigné les autres. Un regard vivant.

_Là où les autres s'enfuient, tu triomphes. Avouer ta peur, en prendre pleinement conscience sans toutefois te cacher… Cela demande un esprit que certains n'ont pas alors que tu en es capable si jeune… J'avoue m'être attendue à tout sauf à cela. Et même si c'est surprenant, j'en suis ravie.

Yuki accompagna ses paroles en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sasuke qui masqua la gêne qui l'assaillit difficilement. Il était peu habitué aux compliments et aux contacts. Aussi se dégagea t-il assez rapidement pour fixer le trottoir avec un intérêt soudain sous le regard amusée de la jeune femme.

_Tu doutais d'mes talents ?

Prenant une fausse moue indignée il releva la tête vers la brune, la défiant du regard de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour toute réponse, le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit davantage si c'était possible, alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus l'étreignant avec force tandis qu'il écarquillait des yeux sous la virulence de l'assaut.

_Tu es si mignon Sasuke-chan !

Tentant de se défaire de la poigne de Yuki qui maltraitait ses pauvres épaules, il vit que quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers eux alors que Saizo déplorait le caractère de sa supérieure. Supérieure qui, pour l'instant, ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'adolescent, s'amusant de sa réaction sauvage que trahissaient quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

_Ca suffit maint'nant !

Finalement il avait réussi à échapper à la brune qui ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Au contraire, elle se glissa dans son dos et empoignant encore une fois les épaules du jeune homme, le poussa droit devant elle vers l'entrée d'un des bâtiments scintillant sous les rayons du soleil et dont l'enseigne n'était pas visible depuis le trottoir tellement il se trouvait haut dans le ciel.

_Alors ne traînons pas… Nous allons juste ici.

Sasuke releva la tête vers le titanesque building qui les surplombait de son imposante stature paraissant inébranlable. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une minute se rendre à l'intérieur d'un tel endroit. D'ailleurs, il se surprit à vouloir faire marche arrière à la simple vue des portes vitrées qui en représentaient l'entrée, et d'où il pouvait déjà apercevoir des groupes de personnes s'activer, en traversant l'intérieur les bras chargés de papiers divers.

Jetant un léger coup d'œil vers Yuki qui entreprenait toujours de le faire avancer, lui coupant ainsi toutes retraites possibles, il fut surpris de la voir si à l'aise. Avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas nerveuse comme lui ! Elle appartenait à ce monde. De même que Saizo qui n'avait émit aucune remarque jusqu'ici si ce n'est les regards soupçonneux qu'il lui jetait de temps à autres. Apparemment, le conducteur n'appréciait pas du tout sa présence et son comportement. Ça commençait bien… Si tous les gens réagissaient ainsi, cela promettait. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout c'était lui l'étranger à débarquer ainsi, venant en plus de la banlieue. Alo…

_Sa-su-ke-chan… A qu-oi pen-ses-tu ? Chantonna une voix à son oreille.

Déjà il s'écartait de Yuki, elle était décidément impossible ! A croire que c'était elle la gamine et lui le… Il remarqua enfin qu'ils avaient finalement passé les portes et se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait rien remarqué, plongé dans ses pensées, cependant l'effervescence des lieux apparaissait maintenant bien réel devant lui.

L'intérieur était particulièrement soigné ce qui témoignait de la richesse de celui qui dirigeait le bâtiment. Un carrelage clair recouvrait le sol, la lumière de lampes, aux abats jours de verre, suspendues au plafond s'y répercutant. Une tapisserie couleur crème se trouvait sur les murs, laissant parfois place à de grandes baies vitrées donnant directement sur l'avenue. De chaque côté se trouvaient des espaces de détente constitués de canapés et fauteuils d'un cuir travaillé formant un rectangle où se trouvait une table basse à pied en fer forgé et plateau de verre. Le tout se trouvait sur un tapis de bambou bordé par un tissu noir.

Il y avait aussi l'accueil. Un immense bureau de plaques en mélaminé qui formait un cercle au milieu de l'immense hall. Une petite dizaine d'employés s'y évertuaient, au service de divers clients. En son centre se trouvait un pilier supportant un cube de verre dont les faces étaient toutes gravées de ce qui devait être l'enseigne de l'établissement : six anciennes pièces de monnaies disposées en deux rangs.

D'autres portes vitrées supportant des stores intérieurs pour plus d'intimité, semblaient donner sur d'autres pièces plus petites. Certainement des bureaux où travaillaient les conseillers et où se rendaient des clients en vue d'une quelconque discussion. Il y avait aussi cette immense escalier central qui se trouvait au fond du hall et qui se séparait en deux autres menant à un étage plus haut. Les marches en marbre, la rambarde en fer forgé, il était magnifique et plutôt impressionnant.

_Bienvenue chez moi… Enfin, chez nous.

Sasuke sursauta en comprenant le sens des paroles de Yuki. Alors c'était ici que vivait la jeune femme, et que lui aussi allait résider par la même occasion ? Dans cet immense building atrocement clinquant ? Est-ce que cela signifiait aussi que cet établissement appartenait à la chaîne de banques qu'elle dirigeait ? Tout chic, tout raffiné qu'il était… Un véritable « autre monde ». Enfin, son nouveau monde.

_Tu habites ici ?! Demanda-t-il au cas où.

_Et oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur ces canapés. Après les clients vont dire que je suis un bourreau… Nous allons monter au dernier étage.

_De…rnier étage ?

L'adolescent eut un léger frisson. Il avait pu « apprécié » la hauteur de l'immeuble depuis l'extérieur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cru possible, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de bâtir de telles constructions. Alors savoir maintenant qu'il allait vivre en son sommet… Non, non. Il n'était pas nerveux ni effrayé. Rien de tout ça… Enfin si. Peut être qu'il redoutait un peu la chose. Mais juste un peu.

Un contact le fit sursauter et le tira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Yuki avançait joyeusement en tête du groupe et avait attrapé au passage sa main pour le tirer derrière elle. Quant à Saizo, il crut l'entendre grommeler à nouveau contre le caractère immature et les réactions juvéniles de sa supérieure... Jusqu'à être poussé dans un ascenseur situé non loin par la jeune femme qui s'approcha du panneau de contrôle pour apposer son index sur une surface spéciale. Aussitôt, sous les yeux effarés de Sasuke, une voix s'éleva dans la cabine.

_Présentez-vous.

_Yuki Sannada ! Répondit joyeusement la jeune femme comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie ce qui, au passage, était peut être vrai.

_Bienvenue Yuki-sama. Quelle est votre destination ?

_Dernier étage !

_Commande enregistrée.

Et dans un léger ronronnement, la cabine s'éleva assez rapidement tandis que le jeune adolescent tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser un ascenseur parlant jusqu'ici. Et ce n'était pas dans sa banlieue, où seuls les bons vieux escaliers étaient toujours opérationnels, qu'il aurait pu faire pareille découverte.

Cependant, Yuki se tourna vers lui, apparemment plus sérieuse qu'à l'instant. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs qu'un léger soupir de soulagement échappait à Saizo toujours planqué dans son coin, semblant surveiller de près la jeune femme. Les paroles de l'ivrogne lui revinrent alors en mémoire : était-il un des gardes du corps qu'avait attendu la « dirigeante » avant de pouvoir quitter la banlieue et sa couverture ? Certainement. Vu ses coups d'oeil rapides et discrets aux alentours -certes restreintes dans cet ascenseur.

_Bien. Je t'avais promis des explications…

Comprenant tout de suite le sujet, Sasuke se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que quelqu'un l'éclaire sur la situation de Yuki… Il n'allait pas bêtement "cracher sur la soupe" dixit ce bon vieux Seb'.

_Vous ne lui avez rien dit Yuki-dono ? S'écria alors Saizo les faisant sursauter.

_Et bien… Non. A vrai dire, il s'en doutait déjà.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses sombres cheveux, légèrement gênée. Quant à son garde du corps… Disons qu'il essayait de se remettre comme il le pouvait de cette révélation. Apparemment stupéfait que sa supérieure amène un banlieusard sans rien ne lui avoir expliqué.

_Donc je disais… Effectivement je suis bien la dirigeante d'une filiale de banque nommée : la Sanada's Bank. Nous nous trouvons en ce moment même dans le building central qui contrôle les autres établissements et c'est aussi là que je réside. Un de mes concurrents, la famille des Tokugawa, cherchant à attenter à ma vie, j'ai dû me rendre dans la banlieue pour m'y cacher en attendant que mes gardes du corps n'arrivent sur le continent. Je te présente donc Saizo qui en est le chef.

Échangeant un bref signe de tête avec ce dernier Sasuke reporta son attention sur Yuki qui semblait quelque peu surprise par la froideur apparente d'un de ses protecteurs envers l'adolescent. Haussant les épaules, elle eut un nouveau sourire avant de reprendre.

_Mais maintenant tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est t'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie. Je ne pense pas que certaines de tes attitudes conviennent à la vision de certaines personnes… Disons, qu'il faudra que tu fasses attention de temps à autre. En ma présence, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais tu risques de surprendre quelque peu.

_Mes attitudes ?

_Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, juste quelques bases et tout devrait aller pour le mieux… Mais nous sommes arrivés.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la jeune femme, un tintement sonore se fit entendre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur un immense couloir éclairé par intervalles, par des lampes fixes. Parquet clair, tapisserie beige, l'endroit était très lumineux et aurait pu contenir sans aucune difficulté une dizaine de fois la reproduction de la chambre de Sasuke.

Ce dernier restait ébahi par les lieux, laissant son regard dériver sur les nombreuses portes s'ouvrant sur le couloir. Ne prenant même pas en compte le regard amusé de Yuki alors qu'elle fermait la marche du groupe dirigé par Saizo. Celui-ci se stoppa finalement devant une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste leste avant de se reculer pour laisser entrer Sasuke en premier. Enfin, entrer était un bien grand mot car l'adolescent se figea de suite sur le pas de porte.

Immense, spacieuse, claire comme le reste du bâtiment. La chambre dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer possédait de la moquette blanche au sol et des murs d'un bleu ciel. Un grand lit se trouvait dans un coin, surplombé par une bibliothèque remplie de livres divers et inconnus. Plus loin, une table basse en verre supportait un vase et ses iris. Une armoire impressionnante occupait un pan de mur, face à un bureau où se trouvaient quelques feuilles de papier blanche et un pot à stylos. Des étagères vides attendaient d'un autre côté, d'être remplies. Quelques plantes occupaient le reste de la pièce qui s'ouvrait alors sur d'immenses baies vitrées faisant face à Sasuke.

Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté l'endroit des lieux et s'approchaient maintenant des imposantes ouvertures d'où il avait une vue étonnante du reste de cette ville, encore inconnue, mais dont l'effervescence l'avait surpris. Et enchanté. Il y pensait tout en posant une de ses mains sur la vitre d'une des fenêtres, hypnotisé par le paysage qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

_Bienvenue chez toi. Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers Yuki qui l'avait rejoint, Saizo restant au milieu de la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés, il resta figé par la surpris. Sa chambre… Cette chambre était la sienne… Cette chambre était son nouveau « chez lui »…

Et oubliant pour une fois sa fichue fierté, il ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre avec force la taille de la jeune femme qui sursauta de surprise avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

_Merci !

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Ils ne perçurent même pas le regard sombre de Saizo, plongé quelque part ailleurs. Finalement Yuki passa ses bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent avant de se pencher quelque peu.

_De rien… Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

* * *

_Quelques notes au passage : _Voici donc le dernier chapitre rédigé de cette fiction à ce jour. Soit, je vais encore vous demander d'être patient quant à la publication du chapitre suivant. Néanmoins cette fiction me tient toujours autant à coeur, alors prenez votre mal en patience ! C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Bonne rentrée !

Tschüssy !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo _- Akimine Kamijyo


End file.
